Juliette Kosslyn
Juliette Kosslyn is a 17 year-old student at Beauxbatons Academy. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Juliette Teresa Kosslyn was born on January 6, 1997 in Paris, France to Mary and Carter Kosslyn. Carter was a very wealthy man who had a huge mansion in Paris. Mary was a witch and at the time, only married Carter because of his money, but later on she truly fell in love with him and they had Juliette. Juliette was spoiled rotten as a child and Mary decided to send her to a muggle school instead of telling Carter what Juliette really was. Juliette was always very bossy as a child and always wanted what she wanted when she wanted it. She became popular at her school because her dad was rich and she bossed her "friends" around. Juliette would tease and critisize the other girls who didn't dress or look as nice as she did. On her 8th birthday, Juliette received her Beauxbatons letter. Mary decided that it was time to tell Carter. Carter did not take this well and said that they' d given birth to some alien child. The next day Mary woke up and Carter was gone. He had left the family with no trace of him left behind. Mary fell into depression. Juliette's aunt, Jeanne decided to come in and help the two. Jeanne told Juliette what she needed to know about Beauxbatons since she had went there. After Juliettte had left for school, Jeanne put the mansion up for sale and let Mary live with her. Jeanne got Mary out of depression too. When Juliette arrived at Beauxbatons she was still pretty shaken up with what had happened with her dad. At Beauxbatons she tried to earn her popularity, but all people did was tell her that she was a mean little brat who was looking for attention. Juliette had no friends which was the first time in her life. After that, Juliette stopped trying to be bratty. She tried to get people to see that she was more then what she seemed, but all they saw her as was a pretty, cluless, brat. Juliette decided that she would study hard in her classes and see if people would notice her good grades. But this changed nothing and Juliette was not smart enough to get straight O's. Juliette always tried to have a positive attitude about things. Especially when she's home with her mom over the summer. When Juliette returned for her 8th year at Beauxbatons, she heard about the Triwizard Tournament. Juliette knew that if she entered, was picked, and won for her school. People would no longer think of her as a brat anymore. She is traveling to Hogwarts and is determined to win. Personality Juliette is very nice, sweet, and bubbly. She used to be very mean but has changed her ways since. Juliette has become very insecure about herself and is kind of shy around some people. But once you break her out of her shell she will talk to you about anything and will do anything to help her friends. Looks Juliette has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is 5'5 and is very pretty. Wand Juliette wand is made of maple wood and has veela hair at it's core. It is 7 inches and is very flexible. Alliances *Shelia Applbaum (BFF) *Megan Tucker (BFF) *Alexandra Baker (BFF) *Marzia Comasco (BFF) Enemies *Tanya Saunders Abilities/Traits *Juliette is a student at Beauxbatons *Juliette is French *Juliette is a competitor on the Beauxbaton's team *Juliette is a halfblood *Juliette is very pretty *Juliette is very nice and sweet *Juliette is insecure and shy *Juliette used to be very mean to other girls before she arrived at Beauxbatons Gallery allie-deberry.jpg Allie-DeBerry-from-IMDb-allie-deberry-27707809-640-949.jpg Allie-DeBerry-from-IMDb-allie-deberry-27707797-640-964.jpg Allie-DeBerry-A-N-T-Farm-Wiki-allie-deberry-27724705-534-800.jpg Juliette2.jpg Allie-DeBerry-from-IMDb-allie-deberry-27707840-640-964.jpg Juliette4.jpg 9875fbdf718bcb4f4835932abe9f3aae.jpg fd68f4d43ece0f369258aa29121ad01f.jpg alliedeberry1.jpg Juliette5.jpg n4d9568e546340.jpg c911169dbc81e1ce35868898f27dd852.jpg allie-deberry-twitter-july-2013.jpg 720d91caa32a359cc21bd4b4257b224e.jpg allie-deberry-twitter-nov-2012.jpg f3ad8ea68bec83ebf55bdb4c9ee20b6f.jpg ad4.jpg ad5.jpg Allie4.png Juliette3.jpg Category:Female Category:Noahm450 Category:French Category:Student Category:Beauxbatons Student Category:Halfblood Category:Seventeen